Petropolis 9
Petropolis 9 (ペトロポリス9) is an action-adventure video game developed by Burst Arts Inc. and produced by Namco. Unlike other Petropolis titles, this one focuses on Soul as he searches for answers of his birth while also fighting the Deus Ex alien army. This was the first and only game to be given an M-rating due to the inclusion of gore. It was available for all consoles in April 30, 2005 in Japan and June 4th, 2005 overseas. Plot Over 50 years ago, an organization known as the Shadow Dragon Foundation conducted an experiment known as "Project Soul" while trying to unlock the secrets of the Sacred Orbs at the request of the dragons. The experiment culminated in a beastman hybrid, Soul, with the ability to change forms in ways not thought possible. 50 years later, one peaceful day, Soul is spending time with Thunder, who suggested that the two did some bonding together. During this, Soul wonders why he was created by the defunct Shadow Dragon Foundation and leaves Thunder to find answers. After failed attempts at finding his origins, he is approached by an alien called Priest Cherub, the leader of an alien race called the Deus Ex. He asks Soul for help in gathering the Sacred Orbs (now scattered thanks to Rosetta's actions), which are the only hope for his dying alien race, and in exchange he uses the resources of his people to turn Soul into a real Hybrid. Soul noticed the skies turning red, and from it came the aliens known as the Deus Ex, and they were not as benevolent as he expected them to be. Soul, knowing that the Deus Ex could be on the islands for the Sacred Orbs, decides to help Priest Cherubim find the Orbs. But little did he know that his actions will make him everyone's enemy... Main Characters * Soul Squareshell: the protagonist of the game. He is capable of switching forms at any point of time. Throughout the game, he is conflicted into whether to trust his sister and friends or ally himself with the Deus Ex aliens. * Subaru Whisker: He plans on creating another chimera plant greenhouse, but needs to get rid of G.E.N.U.S, the Deus Ex, Thunder and company to do so. He tracks Soul and follows him through means of a chimera carrying a monitor. * Commander Skyler: The highest-ranking officer of the G.E.N.U.S. He is one of the few who knows the secrets of Soul's past and loathes him for reasons unknown, at least until a certain level and is one of the bosses at the climax of the game. * Thunder Storminski: Although he is a rival to Soul, he can ally with him on certain levels. Eventually he learns about his other friends being injured due to Soul's actions and became one of the bosses at the near end of the game. * Cherub's Cable: An extension of Priest Cherub's being and a "character" in the story who mainly just watches Soul and what happens throughout the game. * Priest Cherub: The leader of the Deus Ex and the game's main antagonist. The last remaining members of his kind were searching for another planet to repopulate, and found Earth. While there, he sees Soul and requests that he searches for the Sacred Orbs to save his people. Eventually, he reveals that he wants the Sacred Orbs to build the tower of Tartarus, which appears every 50 years. Priest Cherub reveals that this was how he came to Earth back then and met the Shadow Dragon Foundation. He lent his blood to help create Soul himself. He then paralyzed and moved to surrender Soul, Whisker, and the others to his offspring as meals; but Soul breaks free and regains his mobility, and chases him throughout his tower. As he transformed into Salvation Cherub, Soul transformed into Super Dragon Soul (with the help of one of the elemen, Daisy) and successfully killed him and destroyed Tartarus. Stages * Western City * Fatal Streets * High-Rise Plateau * Virus Path * Festival Valley * Jail Isle * Hell's Mansion * Hollow Ruins * Glitch Road * Cloud Siege * Northern Blizzard * Hyper Gadget * Steel Rainforest * Aerial Fleet * G.E.N.U.S Base * Magma Volcano * Galactic Depths * Tartarus * Last Scare * Epic Finale Category:Petropolis Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:M Rated Category:Action-Adventure Category:Namco